Snow Angel
by TigerStorm
Summary: Christmas story RoLo


Snow Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the x-men; don't own the other story that will be used, don't own the songs either.  
  
A/N: another AU movieverse Holiday story lol. Actually I have no clue what this is. *shruggs*  
  
Dedication: My family *wink* Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Another A/N: Oh yeah. Kitty isn't Jewish in this. And I can't do the "likes" I tried, they nearly drove me insane.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Logan, what are you doing?" Ororo asked. She had barely noticed him sitting in dark corner of the library.  
  
"Hidin'."  
  
"Hiding?" Ororo raised a snowy eyebrow. "Who are you hiding from?"  
  
"Jubes and Half-pint are tryin' ta get me ta take them Christmas shoppin', and this is one of the last places they'd think ta look." Ororo chuckled and went back to looking for a book she had not read to pass the time. She was glad she had finished her shopping in advance. The Christmas Rush was one storm she could not handle.  
  
Ororo pulled out a book from the full shelves and held it to her chest, "I won't tell them where you are," She walked toward the door, shaking her head. "Have a nice time at the mall, Logan." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she was sure he heard her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Someone has to know where he is!" Jubilee exclaimed racing down the halls with Kitty. They had slept in that morning, missing the trip to the mall with Jean, Betsy and some of the other students.  
  
"What about the Professor?" Kitty asked. "Wouldn't he know?" Jubilee skidded to a stop, while Kitty slid, phasing right through Jubilee who was in front of her. "Geez, Jubes! What was that about?  
  
"Duh! The Professor!" Jubilee slapped her forehead. "Of course!" She turned in the direction of the Professor's office, grabbed Kitty's arm before racing off once again.  
  
"JUUUBBBEEESSS!!!" Kitty's scream echoed down the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jubilee opened the door to the Professor's to find it empty. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Great." Jubilee mumbled. They went upstairs to see if the Professor was there, since they'd already searched downstairs. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs they, spotted the Professor at the end of the hall, a few doors away from the library.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Logan heard them running up the stairs.  
  
"Damnit" He muttered. It was a week before Christmas and he knew the malls were packed. He disliked that place normally. Fighting through holiday traffic and crowds were not his idea of a great time. He heard their footsteps as they ran towards the library, and then continued on past the room.  
  
"Professor! Have you seen Wolvie?" He heard Jubilee ask. Logan had heard the Professor's wheelchair; He figured Xavier was going to come into the library.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not, Jubilee."  
  
"We've been looking everywhere!" Kitty said  
  
"Everywhere?"  
  
"Yeah, the danger room, the rec room, the kitchen, out on the dock, on the roof, in the garage."  
  
"What about the library?" Xavier interrupted Jubilee. Logan looked over at the window, wondering if he could climb out, reach his bike and leave before they.  
  
"The library? Naw, he wouldn't be in there."  
  
"There you are!" Kitty yelled, phasing completely though the wall, dragging Jubilee behind her. He swore he heard Xavier chuckle outside the door.  
  
'Great.' Logan thought as Kitty grabbed his arm and phased them though the floor, the walls downstairs to the garage. He looked at them. "No."  
  
"Aww, come on Wolvie. It won't be that bad!"  
  
"No."  
  
"The longer we stand here, the more people will be in the mall."  
  
"Not my problem, kid." Jubilee pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and looked at Kitty, who nodded. Logan narrowed his eyes. Next thing he knew, he was in the back seat of some car with Kitty, and Jubilee was screeching out of the garage.  
  
"Why the hell were ya'll buggin' me if you can drive?!" Logan yelled as Jubilee sped around a corner.  
  
"Technically it's against the law for me to be driving," She slammed on the brakes as she was caught by a light, "without an adult in the car." She turned on the radio, and waited for the light.  
  
"Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
We've been waiting all year for this night  
And the snow is glistening on the trees outside  
And all the stockings are hung by the fireside  
Waiting for Santa to arrive  
And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree"  
  
The light changed green and Jubilee sped out ahead of the other cars. Logan was sure she left tire marks on the street.  
  
"It's the best time of the year for the family  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everybody's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Bells are ringing  
It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout)  
And everybody's playing 'cause school's out  
Celebrating this special time we share  
Happiness cause love is in the air"  
  
Jubilee made a sharp turn into the mall parking lot, swerving around the shoppers coming and going from their cars. She spotted a parking space and quickly parked.  
  
"See! That wasn't that bad!" Jubilee exclaimed turning off the car and jumping out. "I don't see why Mr. Summers won't let me get my license!"  
  
"I can." Logan mumbled getting out of the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jubes, Half-pint, what are you two lookin' fer, now?" They had be in the mall for three hours and Jubilee and Kitty had nearly bought out every store they went in, bringing out countless bags and handing them to Logan.  
  
"Well, we have to get the Professor, Mr. Summers, Mrs. Summers and Miss Munroe their gifts." Kitty replied.  
  
"Yup, we got everybody else's, including you, Wolvie." Jubilee added.  
  
"Fine, but give me the keys. You ain't drivin' back." Jubilee laughed and handed him the keys. "Meet me in the food court in an half an' hour."  
  
"Thirty minutes!"  
  
"Yeah, thirty minutes."  
  
"An hour!"  
  
"Thirty minutes."  
  
"Fifty!" Logan raised an eyebrow and looked at Jubilee. "Forty-five!"  
  
"Fine." He turned and walked off towards the exit.  
  
"Hey! Where you goin'?"  
  
"Takin' this junk to the car. I ain't gonna leave."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Youltide carols  
Being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos  
Everybody knows  
A turkey and some mistletoe  
Can help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots, with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep, tonight"  
  
Logan was back wandering the mall. He had found gifts for a choice few in the mansion; those he considered his close friends, or even family. There was only one of those people who he had not yet found a gift for: Ororo. He had no idea what to get her So there he was walking through the mall window shopping for something that he thought was worthy of the Weather Goddess.  
  
"They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loading lots of toys and goodies  
On his sleigh  
And every mother's child  
Is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly  
And so I'm offering this simple phrase"  
  
Something in a window display caught his eye.  
  
"To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said  
Many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas, to you"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas Eve  
  
The mansion was covered in Christmas decorations from the rooftop to the front gate. Xavier even found garland around Cerebro's door. Ororo made a soft snow fall through out the day, and Bobby froze the lake for ice skating. The massive tree was set up in the living room, topped with a glittering sliver star and covered with white lights, shiny colored bulbs, candy canes, and ornaments the students had made. Around the tree and train went on a continuous journey, with bells and whistles chiming. Set around on the sides of the tree presents were stacked in colorful wrapping. On the mantle above the above the roaring fire sat a miniature manger scene, a lit menorah, and a Kwanzaa kinara.  
  
It was about an half an hour before midnight and Xavier called everyone - students and teachers alike - down to the living room to sit by the fire, to hear a Christmas story.  
  
"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a creature  
was stirring, not even a mouse;  
  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St.  
Nicholas soon would be there; The children were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of sugar-  
plums danced in their heads;  
  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, Had just settled down for a  
long winter's nap, When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to  
see what was the matter.  
  
Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up  
the sash."  
  
Logan watched as the hands of the clock ticked away, getting closer and closer to midnight.  
  
"The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow Gave the luster of mid-day  
to objects below,  
  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, But a miniature sleigh, and  
eight tiny reindeer, With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must  
be St. Nick.  
  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and  
shouted, and called them by name; "Now, DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN! On, COMET! on CUPID! on,  
DONNER and BLITZEN!  
  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away!  
dash away all!" As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an  
obstacle, mount to the sky,  
  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of  
toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of  
each little hoof.  
  
As I drew in my hand, and was turning around, Down the chimney St. Nicholas  
came with a bound."  
  
He looked down at the box wrapped in sliver in his hands, then glanced over at Ororo, sitting on the couch listening to the story.  
  
"He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were  
all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler  
just opening his pack. His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like  
roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard of his chin  
was as white as the snow; The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke it encircled  
his head like a wreath;  
  
He had a broad face and a little round belly, That shook, when he laughed  
like a bowlful of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And I laughed when I saw  
him, in spite of myself;  
  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had  
nothing to dread;"  
  
He looked away from Ororo and back up the clock. Only a few minutes left until midnight. Logan walked over from where he was leaning against the wall to Ororo and tapped her on the shoulder. Her blue eyes met his.  
  
"He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the  
stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
  
And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney  
he rose;"  
  
She got up from the couch and followed him outside. They could still hear Xavier's voice recite the lines of the classic story. They heard him pause as the clock chimed midnight. He handed her the silver wrapped box.  
  
"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all  
flew like the down of a thistle."  
  
Carefully, she tore the shiny paper, and opened the box. Inside rested two glittering, golden long steamed roses - a pearl earring were placed at the center of each - wrapped in a red satin ribbon. A simple silver bracelet hung from the dull thorns, with a heart charm. Ro was written in sky blue crystals across the charm. She looked up from the gift, back at Logan who stood smiling at her; she smiled back and glanced up.  
  
"But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,"  
  
There in the archway above their heads hung mistletoe. She pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. The small card that was in the box fell to the ground. It read: Merry Christmas to you, my snow angel.  
  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"  
  
A/N: Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a Blessed New Year! 


End file.
